


Король Галактики

by stranger_thingsFB



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/stranger_thingsFB
Summary: Размещение:запрещено без разрешения автора
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 6





	Король Галактики

**Author's Note:**

> **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора

Раньше он боялся боли. Забивался в угол, старался увернуться, не отсвечивать.

Намного позже, во время уличной драки, Билли обнаружил что-то новое. Стоило только подавить порыв сбежать и нанести первый удар, от которого противник согнулся вдвое, как волна адреналина захватила его, придав невероятных сил. После победы он впервые смог гордиться собой, синяки приятно саднили, а вкус крови на разбитых губах показался нектаром.

С этого момента Билли начал смаковать каждую битву. Ввязывался в неприятности, чтобы почувствовать на себе дыхание опасности и волну жара, которая накрывает с головой.

Правда, как он замечает с недовольством, со временем острота притупилась, отошла на задний план. Все те же глупые схватки, все те же нелепые пихания плечами в борьбе за первенство, все те же недостойные противники. Билли становится скучно.

-\\-\\-\\-

Переезд — унылая штука, которая бесит своей бесполезностью. У нее нет плюсов — одни только минусы, главным из которых является захудалый городок без океана, в котором даже симпатичных девушек нет, а парни выглядят так, будто готовы улететь от одного его плевка.

Пока на главную сцену не выходит Король Стив.

В первую секунду Билли думает, что парня так прозвали за замашки или возможность пить и не пьянеть. Но Харрингтон — Людовик XIV, а возможно, и лучше. Потому что тот был всего лишь Королем Солнце, а Стив — Король Вселенная. Его ослепительная улыбка — Солнце, россыпь родинок на нежной коже словно звезды на небосводе, шикарные кудри — гало в морозный день, а глаза — словно две сверхмассивные черные дыры, прекрасные и пугающие одновременно.

-\\-\\-\\-

Билли снова чувствует душевный подъем. Жизнь начинает приносить ему невероятное удовольствие, когда удается даже на секунду столкнуться со Стивом и задеть его, вызвав румянец на щеках, сияющий, словно рассвет на горизонте.

Они дерутся, дразнятся, ненавидят друг друга... И это крышесносящий круговорот событий, уносящий их далеко. Туда, где нет предубеждений и земного притяжения.

Он понимает Икара, который был готов проделать невероятный путь, чтобы прикоснуться к Солнцу и сгореть, почувствовав на себе опаляющую страсть.

Но Стив, прекрасный Стив, самый лучший Стив, бьет его своим самым главным оружием — добротой, и окружает теплом, исходящим из самого сердца.

-\\-\\-\\-

Галактика кружится вокруг них, а, возможно, это просто подсветка из молла, когда Билли вспоминает, кто он на самом деле. Ему не страшно, потому что Стив рядом, значит никакие монстры не смогут его победить.


End file.
